jezebelversefandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Constantine-Bennington
Appearance Human * Wears a studded collar and bracelet (sometimes at the same time, sometimes separately - more usually separately). The choker he now wears used to be his mother’s. Also wears eyeliner, rings themed to legends he likes - i.e. he has a wolf one, and usual outfit consists of: combat boots, skinny jeans, a big belt and long sleeved shirts (usually black or dark colours) * Has tongue pierced; does get his eyebrow pierced at a later date. Ears pierced: Left ear: earlobe and upper; right ear: small piercing on earlobe. * Carries a satchel bag * Has a tattoo of barbed wire around his neck, which he tries to hide, but fails * Also has a small Kelpie tattoo (at the bottom of his back) * Hair ref (colours): Gates (Flypaper): light blond (a bit like John’s) with black at the bottom (dyed) The style is mostly short, but with longer bangs that get in his face a lot of the time; generally hanging over his left eye. Fringe sweeps over left eye * Has chocolate brown eyes * Takes a lot after his dad with his looks (i.e. face shape) * Tall with height - just passes John’s (who is 5’11) * Inherits his mother’s mixed accent Pony Alternate Versions * Werewolf AU Characterization * He’s a bit stubborn at times. * Does have moments where he uses sarcasm in awkward situations * He can be a bit flirty, but doesn’t spend much time on girls - he likes to draw and listen to music, most of the time. * He’s punk/emo (think Gerard Way: Black Parade era), but a lot softer than John was; he’s more the brooding, silent type. Has a heart of gold he hides. Background * Theo starts off with his mother’s last name, but once John is confirmed his father, he takes on both last names. * An unknown demon attaches itself to Theo, though was previously attached to his mother before she died (part of the reason she died); it is there unknowingly to Theo. It’s there because it wants to get to John in someway and finds out Theo is his son. * It’s also why he suddenly wants to go meet his dad - the demon leads him to John. * He comes looking for John because he wants to know who his dad is; wants to know about him; this is just after he loses his mother. * Appears to John just before the twins - 3 months into Jezebel being pregnant - just before their wedding (she’s showing a little), so he gets to go to that as well. * He has a jar in his bag that John/ Jezebel end up finding * The faery like girl is something that gets found out when he gets to the lodge and the thing falls out of his bag. John picks it up, and asks him about it. Figuring it out could be something they could bond over. * Tries smoking when he gets to the lodge (seeing John do it), but after being found out and a brief ‘''smoking’s bad for ya; not a good habit to get into''’ from John, John starts him on a gum chewing habit. * John ends up walking in on Udora and Theo making out; Theo fully expects him to tell him off, and that he’s too young to be even thinking of that. But, instead, he encourages him to go for it. John’s like ‘''that’s not how you do''’ ‘''change the angle a bit''’ and giving advice. * Jezebel, on the other hand, would freak out. This being, she’s more sensible than John. Though, when she starts stressing, he ends up doing so as well, because he doesn’t want to stress her out due to being pregnant. Udora also freaks out over John’s reaction a little/ she’s very embarrassed over the situation. * It would have been both Udora and Theo’s first time; it ruins the mood, and leaves Theo upset. He pouts through dinner. Though does try again later with her, when John and Jezebel go to bed * Udora ends up wanting to get her own ears pierced for the first time, and goes with Theo to get them done; this is when he decides ‘''ah, fuck it''’ and gets his left eyebrow pierced * Possible romance with Ashley (Jezebel’s midwife) later Powers & Abilities 'Drawing - ' 'Music Writer/ Singer -' Sings rock/ punk type music Likes & Dislikes Likes * Mythological/ legendary creatures (hence the Kelpie tattoo) * Blueberry Muffins Dislikes Relationships Family Jezebel * Easily bonds with Jezebel John * Takes a bit of time to bond with John Friends Future Quotes Minor Notes * First Appeared * Alternate Universes: Next Generation, Werewolf AU Gallery References Category:Family Category:Next Gen